Inazuma Dream
by yaoi4ever.serranista
Summary: la mejor academia es la de Inazuma Dream, todos quieren estudiar ahí y tienen planeado su futuro, pero eso puede cambiar cuando conozcan a otras personas. YAOI ( 18 lemon) inazuma eleven,inazuma eleven go crossover. Varios capitulos.


**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde escribí en esta página, tenía ganas de más inazuma aunque quería hacer otras series pero los personajes me gustan demasiado y no puedo evitar imaginármelos en todas las historias que se me ocurren. Es la primera vez que mezclo personajes de inazuma eleven e inazuma eleven go.**

 **ATENCIÓN: Mis historias SIEMPRE son yaoi asique ya están advertidos :P.**

 **Parejas: por si no les gustan para evitarse leerlo (KazeGoenji, KidoSakuma, ShindoKirino, TenmaTsurugi, HiroMido, HaruyaSuzuno.)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El primer y último día.**

Amanecía en un día algo nublado pero agradable, era el último día de clases para algunos chicos, el último día de una etapa y el primero de otra, esto último los ponía más nerviosos, la soñada academia Inazuma Dream era la preparatoria mas prestigiosa de Japón, de las mejores de toda Asia, incluso tenia un buen puesto a nivel mundial. Como es de esperarse no cualquiera puede entrar a este prestigioso instituto para talentosos y prometedores deportistas, artistas y genios o grandes intelectuales. Era muy reducido el numero de becas otorgadas y habían disminuido los últimos tres años. Validas razones para estar diez veces mas nervioso.

Tenma estaba con los ojos bien abiertos mirando el techo que ya se iluminaba igual que el resto de su habitación por la luz que se colaba en las persianas, escuchó el despertador y maldijo por dentro, no había descansado ni una hora, según él todo estaba bien y estaba tranquilo, tenía una actitud super positiva pero su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo con su cerebro y decidió que la ansiedad y los nervios eran la mejor forma de esperar su carta de aceptación... o rechazo... sacudió su cabeza y brincó de su cama, era su último día de clases y posiblemente la última vez que vería a varios compañeros, no era momento de preocuparse, tenía mucho que disfrutar ese día aún si no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

-¡ Mamá ! -gritó desde las escaleras.- ¿Ya está listo el desayuno?-

Mientras tanto en casa de su mejor amiga Aoi, ella ya estaba peinando su cabello tranquilamente frente al espejo, su amiga de las clases de canto y actuación Haruna ya había sido aceptada, claro, ella tenía un hermano que ya estaba en segundo año en dicha academia y por recomendaciones fue aceptada, le agradaba de todas formas aunque otros pensaran que es injusto, su amiga era una muy talentosa diseñadora y se merece la oportunidad de demostrarlo, ser idols y debutar juntas era el sueño de las dos, se conocían hace tres años.

La voz de su madre la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, al parecer se le hacia tarde, como volaba el tiempo cuando se ponía a fantasear que papel obtendría en películas o que disquera firmaría con ella, tomó su bolso y salió casi corriendo de su hogar.

En su camino se encontró con su compañero Shinuske, ambos esperaron el autobus tranquilamente después de una conversación de rutina, al subir se encontraron a Tenma casi al medio, igual que siempre durante la primaria y secundaria, decir que era la ultima vez que recorrían ese trayecto los tres juntos. . A no ser que los tres fueran aceptados pero era bastante difícil de imaginar esa posibilidad. En fin, era un tema que querían evadir por el momento.

-tienes cara de zombie- dijo divertida Aoi viendo la cara de Tenma.

-no pude dormir, de verdad lo intente, no había nada en mi cabeza pero mis ojos simplemente no se cerraban y el tiempo voló ...jejeje- rió tontamente mientras cubría un pequeño bostezo.

-yo estuve despierto hasta pasadas las cuatro... -dijo el más bajo de los tres imitando el pequeño bostezo.

-almenos tu dormiste un par de horas...- Tenma pasa los dedos bajo las pequeñas ojeras que se habían formado.

-estuve hablando con Hikaru después de la media noche, esta super nervioso, creo que es el peor afectado.- agregó Shinuske.

-a mi también me mando un par de mensajes- dijo Aoi con risa nerviosa.

-si... a mi también...-dijo Tenma con un suspiro,la tensión actual era difícil de ignorar.

-¡bueno cambien ese animo!- dijo Aoi dándoles un golpe en la espalda a ambos, sorprendiéndolos- ¡hoy es un día importante! ¡y no solo por las cartas! ¡lo saben! -dijo con su linda sonrisa animando a sus amigos.

-¡por supuesto!- dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

Los tres bajaron después de unos cinco minutos y caminaron tranquilamente hacia la puerta, allí se encontraron con Kariya que tenía cara de fastidio mientras escuchaba a Hikaru, que al parecer tenía un estado igual o peor que Tenma.

-buenos días...- dijo dudosa Aoi al ver la situación.

-por favor llévatelo un rato...- dijo Kariya con un tic en el ojo.

-¡no seas insensible! ¡tu tío ya te pagó el año asique estas dentro!- dijo Hikaru sin calmarse ni un poco.

-¡¿y qué tiene que ver eso?! -dijo Kariya perdiendo la paciencia que le quedaba.

-¡basta!- gritó Aoi, siempre siendo la intermediaria. Por suerte el timbre los sacó de esa situación. - ¡les juro que si escucho otro grito durante el resto del día no se preocupan mas por su futuro! -gritó asustando a los otros chicos, al fin de todo ella también se estaba controlando.

Se podría decir que la clase fue tranquila, aunque era el último día y ellos no tendrían mucha clase que digamos, lo típico era que se la pasaran llorando, sobretodo las chicas, incluso algún que otro és de la ceremonia de graduación alfin llegó ese momento que habían estado ignorando toda la tarde, los cuatro fueron llamados a la oficina del director. Hikaru, Tenma, Aoi y Shinuske llegaron y se pararon uno al lado de otro como soldados, cosa que causó un poco de gracia al familiar rostro frente a ellos.

-¡kazemaru-san!- dijeron los cuatro.

-a pasado tiempo chicos -dijo con su amable sonrisa- espero verlos en los próximos meses- dijo sacando de su bolso cuatro cartas, sabían perfectamente que eran.

\- nos pareció bueno que venga nuestro único alumnado becado en la historia de raimon a entregarles esto como algo especial- dijo el director con orgullo mirando hacia Kazemaru, había otro alumno de raimon allí desde el año pasado pero no era por una beca, igual que Kariya, al director le enorgullecían mucho mas los chicos como Kazemaru que se le reconocían por su talento y no por la cantidad de dinero que ponía para ser aceptado.

-Bueno, no tengo nada que decirles... sé él momento por el que están pasando, pero sepan que no es fin del mundo, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo sosteniendo esa dulce mirada. Los chicos solo asistieron, y fueron tomando las cartas mientras los iba llamando.

Acordaron informarle a su director la respuesta al lunes siguiente, querían abrirlas juntos, los cinco chicos bajaron y se encontraron a Kariya en la puerta esperándolos. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a Kazemaru, que revolvió su cabellos animadamente.

-Bueno chicos, pueden contar conmigo cualquiera sea la respuesta...nos vemos Kariya- se depidió de todos una vez más, Kariya lo vería seguramente, ¿pero los otros?-

-¿que harán?- dijo el futuro estudiante a sus cuatro amigos. Ellos se miraron entre sí y ninguno se animaba a abrir la carta.-¿y si vamos a mi casa?- dijo para romper la tensión. Los cuatro asintieron.

una vez todos en casa de Kariya, se sentaron el los sillones del living, después de unas tazas de té y algunas botanas el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo y los cinco miraban las cuatro cartas en la mesa pequeña del medio.

-¡ya! ¡¿hasta cuándo me van a torturar!? -dijo Kariya.

-ah ¿tu estas nervioso? -dijo con cinismo Hikaru.

-¡yo no debería estarlo pero me contagian su ansiedad! -dijo Kariya cruzándose de brazos.

-¿por qué tantos gritos Kariya?¿qué te molesta esta vez? -dijo su primo con una risa burlona, ¿en qué momento había llegado?.

-¡largo Hiroto! es privado... -dijo desviando la mirada, realmente le fastidiaba su primo, se cree mucho por ser un cerebrito,guapo y buen depostista.

-¿entonces por qué gritas?- dijo sin quitar la sonrisa que perturbaba a Kariya. Este se paró y empujó hacia otro cuarto a Hiroto- ¿al menos me presentas a tus amigos?- alcanzó a decir con su simpática sonrisa antes de que kariya cerrara la puerta en su cara.

-que fastidioso...- regresó a sentarse a su lugar.

-¿por qué eres tan malo con tu primo? se ve simpático. -dijo Aoi.

-si claro... seguro ya te gustó, ya abran alguna maldita carta de una vez...-dijo recostándose un poco.

-de acuerdo...-suspiro Aoi- las damas primero...- tomó su carta bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros. Su más grande posibilidad de hacer su sueño realidad está en esa carta, cerró los ojos un momento y la abrió, todos dieron un pequeño brinco con el ruido del papel, Aoi tenía un rostro neutro mientras leía. Nadie se animaba a hablar y estaban al borde de los sillones, ya habían pasado unos cuantos segundos pero nadie decía nada, ella solo estaba ahí parada. Sus ojos se humedecían.

-Aoi...-suspiro Tenma empezando a preocuparse.

\- ¡ME ACEPTARON! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó Aoi con lágrimas en los ojos saltando arriba del sofá.

-¡hey! ¡no saltes en el sofá!-gritó Kariya mientras todos felicitaban a Aoi.

-¡perdón Kariya! ¡pero estoy tan feliz! -saltó a su lado- ¡vamos a ser compañeros el menos tres años más!-

-bueno, nuestras carreras son distintas pero...-suspiro y sonrió alfin- te felicito- dijo compartiendo la alegría con sus compañeros.

-bien... ¿quién sigue?- dijo viendo a sus amigos.

-¡Hikaru hazlo tú! ¡molestaste a todos con tus mensajes!-dijo Kariya señalando al nombrado.

-yo... bien, lo haré...- dijo no muy decidido mientras sus manos temblaban. Abrió la carta pero cerraba los ojos.

-¿sabes que debes abrir los ojos para leer? -volvió a hablar Kariya empezando a desesperarse de nuevo.

-¡ya...!-dijo Hikaru empezando a leerla, pero sus manos lentamente fueron arrugando el papel y lagrimas caían por su infantil rostro. Kariya ya no sabia qué pensar entonces le arrebató la carta de las manos y la leyó, arrugó su rostro y torció la boca.

-disculpame... -murmuro Kariya.

-¿por qué te disculpas? no es tu culpa Kariya-kun...-dio un suspiro y puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo.- bueno, ¿quién es el siguiente?- Kariya se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

\- bueno... yo voy entonces...- dijo Shinuske, aunque no tardó mucho en unírsele a Hikaru.

-Tenma, solo quedas tu...- dijo Aoi para devolverlo a la realidad, ¿realmente esto estaba pasando?-

-sí... descuiden chicos, recuerden lo que dijo Kazemaru-san...- abrió la carta para ponerle fin a esta tensa situación.

-¿y bien? -dijo Kariya mientras daba pequeños masajes al hombro de su amigo.

-yo... -su expresión no era muy alegre- me aceptaron...-dijo con una sonrisa algo triste, los demás se miraron entre ellos.

-bueno... díselo a tu cara...- dijo Kariya.

-lo siento chicos... es que quería que siguiéramos juntos...- dobló y guardó la carta de nuevo.

-no seas tan iluso...-dijo Kariya- no te sientas mal por haberlo logrado, estamos contentos que tu y Aoi hayan sido aceptados...-se paró y miró a los otros dos a su espalda.

-por supuesto.- dijeron los dos chicos regalándole una sonrisa. Tenma les sonrió también en respuesta sintiéndose solo un poco afligido.

-Aún así nos abriremos camino.- dijo Shinuske.

-como dijo Kazemaru-san.- dijo Hikaru.

-Siempre seremos amigos, no te preocupes Tenma...- termino de decir Aoi, luego encerró a todos los chicos en un abrazo grupal.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí este primer capitulo, ya se van a ir introduciendo y relacionando el resto de personajes, se me olvidó poner al principio que va a haber lemon en algún momento. :P**

 **Esta historia obviamente es distinta a las originales de inazuma, no todos se conocen.**

 **SPOILER: en el prox. capítulo van a protagonizar los chicos de inazuma eleven original.**


End file.
